Fairytale
by Chicorin
Summary: In the vampire world, the important pureblood,noble and hunter appeared. A story about love and betray....... Fourth chap out
1. Chapter 1

**Chicorin: Hey! Here's my new story. Uhm, is all different but I don't think you will mind (pause). Hey, guys! Cut it off, I am speaking.**

**Everybody: Sorry ……**

**Yuuki: Well, here are the main pairings. Kaname x Yuuki, (Yeah!!!) Aidou x Yori, my best friend, Kain x Ruka, Shiki x Rima, Takuma x OC.**

**Zero: Yeah, and slight Zero x Yuuki and Ichiru x Yori.**

**Ichiru: Who knows? We may get Yuuki and Yori later.**

**Aidou: Yeah, like I would let you even touch my Yori! Hmm. (Hugging Yori)**

**Kaname: Kiryuu-kun, I don't think is polite for you to snatch things from people.**

**Zero: Shut up! Kuran.**

**Ruka: Hey! How dare you be so rude to Kaname-sama. I will kill you.**

**Kain: Calm down Ruka. just let it go.**

**Ruka: Okay.( Then she smiled.)**

**Chicorin: Guys, CUT IT OFF I said. Well, I am gonna start my story. Ikuyo!!!!**

**Happy Easter!!!**

" Nee, Yori, do you know that today is Easter." Asked Kuran Yuuki to her best friend, Sayori Wakaba, who looked up from her book with a blank face.

" Yes, Yuuki, I know today is Easter, so? Do you plan to do something?" Asked Yori to her best friend, knowing that she had been planning something, she sighed as Yuuki nodded her head.

" Well, I have been thinking that we should go ask some help from Miyano-san to ask her to teach us the way to make some chocolate easter egg for onii-sama and the others. Since we have nothing to do. Please, Yori." Said Yuuki, pleading her best friend.

" Sigh, fine. _**Since**_ we have nothing to do." Said Yori, completely defeated to her best friend.

" Yeah!!! I love you Yori, lets go now." Said Yuuki pulling her friend to the kitchen.

Kitchen-

" Ano, Miyano-san, can you please teach us how to make chocolate easter egg. Onegai." Said Yuuki pleading the head maid.

" Eh? But…. Uh… Of course, it will be my pleasure, but I am busy now, so, hai! The recipe for making chocolate easter egg." Said the head maid, giving them the recipe and she ran out of the kitchen, knowing what they are planning to do.

" Ah, but…." Said Yuuki but was cut off when Yori shook her head.

" Lets see, 10 bars of chocolate, Yuuki, put the chocolate in to the microwave to melt it. Uhm, 10 egg………" Said Yori as the two girls started to work on their chocolate egg.

Miyano stood outside the kitchen, looking at the two 4 years old girls doing their chocolate egg. She giggled a bit, and when to the living room, telling the others not to disturb the two girls in the kitchen, and the other maids smiled when they know what the two gitls were up to.

- Midnight 12.00 – _(Since there are vampires, I think this time suits them.)_

" Kawaii Yuuki-chan, Yori-chan, I am back." Said Ichijou Takuma, a famous noble.

" Ano, Ichijou-san, what do you mean by you are home, this is Kaname-sama's house you know." Said Akatsuki Kain, another famous noble, with Souen Ruka, clinging onto him.

" It's alright, beside, think this as your second home, children." Said Kuran Juuri, a pureblood vampire, and the mother of her two adorable children, Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. Juuri looked at her husband, Kuran Haruka, who were once her brother and smiled.

" Anyway, where is Yuuki and Yori, Miyano." Questioned Kaname to the head maid.

Miyano did not replied, instead, she brought them to the kitchen, where the two little girls had already fallen asleep, with a basket of nicely wrapped chocolate easter egg besides them. The names were on the chocolate easter egg. Takuma's eyes were shining, while the others just stood there amazed.

" Chocolate." Said Shiki Senri, to his best friend, Rima Touya.

By now, the two girls awake from their sweet dreams, only to be shocked to see the others. Yuuki quickly took the two basket and holding Yori's hand ran out of the kitchen to the living room, there she put down the chocolate and sat down. The others caught up with them and took their own chocolate.

" Oishii!" Said Hanabusa Aidou as he ate the chocolate egg. Then, he smiled at Yori and patted her head. His cousin just stared at the chocolate and let Ruka to feed him.

Yuuki, looking at her onii-sama as he eat, hoping that he would praise him. Kaname ate the chocolate egg and just stared at Yuuki, then smiled slightly. Yuuki was very happy just by that smile.

" Wah, chocolate easter egg, is this for me, Yori?" Asked Kiryuu Ichiru, childhood friend of Yuuki and Yori, with his brother Kiryuu Zero ate the chocolate.

" Wah, oishii! Thanks Yori, for making me chocolate." Said Ichiru, and he hugged Yori from behind. This action made Hanabusa Aidou angry and he snatched Yori from Ichiru. Then, those two stared arguing, Yori just sat there, looking at them both, arguing over her, and then she smiled.

" Is it nice? Zero." Asked Yuuki, using her shining eyes, pleading her best friend. Zero can never stand her shining eyes so he nodded. Yuuki hugged him and this made Kaname mad. He stared at Zero and Zero stared back as if he accept his challenge.

Shiki and Rima just sat there while eating their chocolate. Then, Shiki suddenly bite a bit of Rima's chocolate, which made Rima angry and she did the same. Those two beagan to eat each others chocolate. Akatsuki and Ruka just sat on the sofa, as they feed each other the chocolate.

Their parents just stared at the children, as they too enjoyed the chocolate easter egg. They were happy as they looked at those children, arguing, laughing and chatting among themselves. " Happy Easter" They thought for their children.

_Hai, this is my first VK Fanfic. This chapter I specially made for Easter, as __well as_ fo_r my friend . Pls support me, and I luv you guys. Happy Easter for those who celebrate including me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chicorin: Hey guys, second chap is finally up. Boy, I am so excited.

Yuuki: So what are you gonna write about in this chapter?

Chicorin: Its gonna be a secret, so lets start…

Yuuki: Chicorin does not own any of the character mentioned or VK…

**Preparation**

- Kuran Mansion-

"Yuuki, Yuuki… Where are you? Hayaku and come to oka-saa." Said Kuran Juuri, she had been searching all around the mansion for her daughter. Kuran Yuuki, but she was nowhere to be found.

Her husband, Kuran Haruka with her son, Kuran Kaname had gone to prepare for their special party today.

"Yuuki, Yuuki… Come out now or else." Juuri said, suddenly she spotted something or maybe someone moving under the bed.

"Hmm, I guess Yuuki is not here, guess I will have to go to the other room to find her." Juuri said, giving the room a last glance, she went out of the room.

5 minutes later –

" Yes! I have tricked ka-saa that I am not here. Hmm, who wants to go to a stupid party when I don't even know if the others are going? No way I am going." Yuuki said to herself as she crawled out of under her bed.

Suddenly, she sensed her mother's presence. She glanced up and was shocked to see her mother looking at her as Juuri smirked.

" Oka-saa… Look, I am sorry for hiding but I really am not interested in the party." Explained Yuuki as she looked at her mother.

" Well, I was just thinking that since Yuuki is not interested in the party, I was going to allow you to go invite Zero and Ichiru, is that okay now…" Said Juuri and smiled at her daughter whom immediately ran out of the room to the hall to call Zero and Ichiru.

After 30 minutes –

" There, my daughter is looking perfect. See Yuuki, you look so cute, now just put this flower ribbon your brother bought. There, Yuuki you are so kawaii." Said Juuri, looking at her daughter who is looking at the mirror.

" Juuri-sama, Yuuki-sama, sorry to disturb but Haruka-sama and Kaname-sama just came back and they are now at the hall." Said the head maid, Jikon Miyano.

" Thank you Miyano, we will be down in a while." Said Juuri.

" Now, Yuuki, remember to not to leapt to your brother as you always do or you will mess up yourself." Juuri said and gave her a smile (a devil smile), which means not to argue back or else…

" Hai, oka-sama." Yuuki said obediently.

"**Who knows what she will do if I messed up myself." **Yuuki thought.

" Good, now lets go, don't want to make your brother and father to wait too long.

…………………………………. H.e.l.p…………………

In the living room –

(Kaname's POV)

I saw mother and Yuuki walking down the stairs gracefully. Yuuki looked absolutely beautiful tonight, I stood up and waited for Yuuki to leap to me as usual, but she did not do it.

" **Mother probably threatened her." **

" Juuri, you looked beautiful tonight, Kaname and I had already prepared everything for the party." Father said with his usual gentle voice as soon as mother and Yuuki sat down.

Mother just smiled at the given comment, then she whispered something to father's ear and they stood and walked upstairs. Mother gave me a wink before she went up.

" **I suppose that means that I will have to look after Yuuki and make sure she does not mess up her dress or hair or makeup." **

Yuuki stood up and looked at me.

" Kaname onii-sama, can I hug you? I won't mess up myself, I promise. Please…" Yuuki looked at me with her big brown eyes, which looked as if a tear would drop at anytime.

" Sure, Yuuki, there's no need for you to cry, is okay, I am always with you." I said as I patted her head as she hugged me. I wiped away her tears without messing up her makeup.

" Nee, nee Kaname onii-sama, guess what, Zero's gonna come today. I made a deal with oka-saa, isn't that great?" Yuuki asked me with her shiny big brown eyes.

I have to admit that since this guy appeared, everything has changed between Yuuki and me. I totally hate that guy deep inside my heart, whenever looking at Yuuki who is so happily talking about that guy made my heart hurt, but I can't do anything, can I?

I nodded at Yuuki and she smiled happily, then, she took out a flower out of her pocket and gave it to me.

" Nee, Kaname onii-sama, nothing will ever change between us for forever ok? You will always be my number one!" Yuuki said happily and I hugged her tightly.

" That's right, nothing will change between us."

………S.O.M.E.B.O.D.Y. S.A.V.E. M.E…………………

Wakaba Mansion –

Yori's room-

(Yori's POV)

" Yori-chan, are you done yet? Kyaa~~~~!!!! Oh my god, Yori-chan, you are so… so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" Shouted my mother, Mikan Wakaba, she is always over reacting things. That's sad, don't you think?

" Mikan, you are over reacting. * Giggle*." Said my father, Takuto Wakaba, turning his head and looking at me and mother, his brown hair was waving slightly as he turned.

I looked up, my mother has big brown eyes, and her hair colour is light brown while my father's is pure chocolate brown. The combination of them had made Saichou, my twin brother and me look like them. Big brown eyes, deep chocolate brown hair, a sign which shown that we are from the Wakaba's family.

" Sigh…, why am I like them?" I questioned myself.

" Thinking of something? About how unfortunate we are to be like kaa-saa and tou-san? * Giggle *, you might as well accept the fact that we are their children." Saichou told me and gave me a peck on my check. I looked up and stared at my twin brother.

He is bigger than me by 5 minutes. Hearing his answer to my question, I pouted.

" Why are you answering my question? I am not even asking you. Why do you always know what I am thinking?" I asked him with a questioning face. Tilting my head, I looked up at him and stare at him.

" Why? Cause we are twins, have you forgot about it? * Showing a ring with red rose* Have you forgotten about the ring. About how are bond to each other?" This time it was Saichou who was questioning me. I took up my hand and the red rose ring was on my middle finger.

" ***Sigh*** How can I forget?" I told him and he hugged me from behind.

This two ring were a special gift from our aunty. She was the one who gave it to us.

(Flashback)

" Mikan, I am giving you these rings as a present for my nephew and niece." A woman with long and light brown hair said as she put the ring on Saichou and me, on our middle finger.

" These rings, are very special, Mikan. You know it didn't you? But, I hope that you will allow them to find the meaning of it by themselves." That woman said and smiled.

(End of flashback)

………C.A.N.'. T. S.T.O.P. W.R.I.T.I.N.G………..

The meaning of the ring huh? I wonder what it means. But it wasn't long before we discovered it.

" Nee, Saichou, will you stop hugging me?"

"No way. You know I only act like my own when I am with you."

"Well that's right, but…"

" **You never forget the meaning of these rings, right?"**

"No…"

" The meanings of these rings are… By wearing these rings, we will be able to share the energy, the blood that we needed. That was why we are always together because we can never be separated."

"That's true. *Sigh*

Chicorin: So what do you think? Is it okay?

Yori: Is perfect…

Yuuki: That's right. Is such a nice scene.

Chicorin: Please review or there will be no update. Anyway if you wanna know more about the character used in this chap, ask me. OK? OH yeah, I am searching for a BETA READER/BETA FOR MY STORY. IF U R AVAILABE PLS INFORM ME.

Yuuki & Yori: Let's all support CHICORIN….


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Change**

" Saichou, Yori, where are you? Quick, come to kaa-san." Mikan said as she looked around for her twins children.

Suddenly, Saichou and Yori popped out of nowhere, Yori, still looking as cute as ever, holding her twin brother's hand tightly, while Saichou looking as cool as ever, too, holding his twin sister's hand as tight as he can.

" Okay, I know that you don't want to be separated, but, gomen. Papa and mama have something to discuss with Saichou, that's why, Yori will go to the party first, with…"

" Aidou Hanabusa, right?" Yori said cutting off her mother. Her face filled with disgust as she thought about that "Aidou Hanabusa".

" Hai, Hanabusa-kun is going to come and bring you there. And I only trust him, so Yori, you have no choice, now go and take your things and wait at the front door. Miaki, accompany her please." Mikan said with a stern voice, not allowing her daughter to say no.

Yori, unhappy but no choice, left with the maid while Saichou looked at her as she left. He had no idea what his parent want to discuss about, but it seems that it is about something too important for Yori to listen to.

----------------Front Door-------------------

(Yori's POV)

" Yori-sama, Aidou-sama has arrived, please have a safe trip and enjoy the party tonight." Miaki said as she accompanied me to the car.

_Ugh, I just hate it, Why, Why, Why????????? Out of so many people, why must I always be the one who is left out? Is always Saichou this, Saichou that, while I was left out. Why???_

" Yori-sama, Yori-sama, are you listening to me? Yori-sama!" Miaki shouted. I was pulled back to realistic when she shouted. But before I can even reply, I felt a pair of hand suddenly wrapped around my waist. Miaki did not say anything and she retreated.

Without even turning back, I already knew the owner of this pair of hand.

" Yori, I missed you so much. Did you miss me?" A seductive voice said behind me. I could felt his hot breath under my neck, but I did not turn back. I shook his hands off and started walking in front. I did not even spoke to him. I heard him sighing behind but I did not turn nor stop.

Suddenly, he came near me and out of nowhere a bunch of flowers appeared in front of me. I was very happy, when I looked up, I saw him looking at me and smiled, well more like smirked.

" So, do you like the flowers, these are the most prettiest flowers in the shop, perfect for you milady." Hanabusa said and bowed giving me his hand.

" *Giggle* Do you have nothing more to do, Hanabusa? Well, these flowers are okay, I guess." I said trying to make him angry.

Well, I did make him angry as he quickly went on to the car, leaving me behind. Slowly, I climbed up to the car. As I sat down next to him, is clear that he is angry, no furious.

" Mou, don't be angry, I really like your flowers. Is that okay?" I asked him as I set the flowers down carefully next to me, to prevent them from wilting.

Suddenly, I felt Hanabusa's breath under my neck. He was licking my neck slowly. I slightly jumped. I tried to struggle, but his grips on my hands are too tight.

" Ha..na….bu….sa, st..op…." I tried telling him, struggling as hard as I could. He suddenly turned to face me, his usual baby blue eyes had now turned into crimson red.

" Is just a little bit, Yori." He told me then he released his grip on my hand. Pulling me closer to him.

I could felt his tongue on my skin, I did not struggle this time though, as I knew that nothing will change his mind.

His fang pierce through my skin, I shivered a while. After some while, he looked up. There's still some blood stain near his mouth. I looked around my pocket and found my handkerchief, something, which must always be with me in case something like this happens. Slowly, I rubbed it against his mouth, making sure the bloodstains are gone. He leaned down again, licking the bite mark he had left on my pale skin.

" Gomen, I didn't mean to. But you smell too nice. And I…" He was cut off when I slightly patted his head. He seemed to enjoy this moment and said nothing else.

" You will never change, eh?" I broke the silence.

He looked up and smirked.

" You want me to change?" He asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

Chicorin: Minna, gomeanasai. It's been so long since I update… Please don't be mad at me. *


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Feelings, My Feelings**

Yori and Hanabusa have finally arrived at the Kuran mansion. A maid directed them to the garden where the party will be held. Noble vampires along with a few vampire hunters, who will be keeping the safety of the party, crowded the garden. Hanabusa tighten his grip on Yori's hand to avoid her from getting lost. They finally stopped walking when they saw the head of the Kuran house, Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juuri, they were both dressed elegantly. Behind them stood Kuran Kaname, their precious son, the youngest pureblood prince and Kuran Yuuki, their precious daughter, also the youngest pureblood princess. Everybody bowed at the appearance of them.

" Minna-san, please stand and continue the party, it was indeed a pleasure evening to see all of you here." Haruka was the first to break the silence. He held his wife, Juuri's hand and walked through the crowd, where several of the vampires greeted them, telling them it was an honor to attend their garden party. Kaname and Yuuki were right behind them, greeting the guests politely.

" Yori!" Yuuki was the first to spot her best friend. She immediately let go of Kaname's hand and ran to her friend, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Hanabusa, who was standing next to her was jealous of Yuuki, not because she was a pureblood, but because she could hug Yori while he could not. Yori, on the other hand was acting as calm as ever. She greeted Haruka and Juuri politely along with Hanabusa.

" Why, Yori-chan, Hana-chan, is good to see you all here before **your parents**." Juuri noted the last two words heavily.

" No, the pleasure is ours. **Juuri-san" **Hanabusa said, ignoring the topic about his parents. Indeed, he was feeling really special as his family along with the Wakaba's, Souen's, Kain's, Touya's, Senri's, and Kiryuu's were one of those best friends of the Kuran's.

" Now then, you two should go to the garden swing, the other **elite children** are all there." Elite children- that was the name, which was given by the other nobles as Hanabusa, Yori, Saichou, Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki, Zero and Ichiru were the only children able to be friends with Kaname and Yuuki.

Yori and Hanabusa obeyed Juuri and walked toward the garden swing. Before leaving, Yori glanced at her best friend one more time and left.

~ Yuuki's POV~

Watching Hanabusa and Yori left, my heartaches. It was just then that I realized the different between us. It must had been hard for Yori when she was told that I am different from her and the others. But then, what I cared for the most is their feelings. I was wondering if being friends with Onii-sama and I am a burden for them. Not allowing them to be friends with the other noble children, it must be hard eh?

Onii-sama was dragging me through the crowd when I suddenly lost his hand. Being left here alone in the crowd made me feel lonely scared. So, the last thing, which I could rely on, is finally leaving me?

_It's scary, all alone in the crowd, surrounded by all kind of noble vampires, kind, fierce, scary and many more. Someone, please save me!!_!

What's this? Sudden warmth, which reached my heart. I opened my eyes to see Zero holding my right hand and Kaname Onii-sama holding my left hand. They guided me to the garden swing, where Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki, my half related cousin, Yori, Hanabusa, and Ichiru were there, face full of worry. Once they let go of my hand, I tumbled to the ground, and started to cry.

"Sob, why? Why did you find me? All Yuuki does is hurt all of your feeling. Why did you… Sob…" I was cut off when Yori suddenly hugged me. The others were there, looking at me.

" Baka! I already knew something was wrong when I saw you today. You are getting yourself all worried for nothing. You are thinking of breaking our friendship with you just because you overheard what some of those noble women said? Our friendship is worth more than that. Some words from them won't be able to break us up!" Yori scolded me, it's true that I had overheard the conversations between the noble women, it's true that I thought that our friendship was only worth a little, it's true, everything was true. I continue to cry, the others were staring at me when Shiki nii-sama stepped one step forward, holding out his hand, he gave me one of his rare smile.

" You know what, Yuuki, you are truly a baka." I stared dumbfounded at Shiki nii-sama, what? Did he just said that Yuuki was a baka? Everybody was staring at Shiki nii-sama, and he did not care, in his eyes, there were only reflection of me. Me. Me. Me!

" Yuuki, our frienship is not worth only a few words eh? If it is, then I will be really sad." Hanabusa said, as he too held out his hand. Staring at these two idiots in front of me, I giggled a bit. I too held out my hand, placing them at their palm, and stood up.

" Yuuki, you are truly messed up. Guess it's up to us eh? Rima? Yori?" Ruka said as soon as I stood up. They both just nodded, and out of nowhere, a cosmetic case popped out. Akatsuki carried me up and sat me on the swing. Ichiru and Zero set up a small table at the side for Rima to put her cosmetic case. Meanwhile, Onii-sama had went to fetch me a cup of lavender tea. I looked at my best friends and smiled, really, what a baka I am.

" Mou, Yuuki, stop moving… I am trying to put on some eye shadow." Rima complained as I squirmed for the fifth time on the swing. The others were just laughing , while Rima kept complaining.

The road ahead of me is sure to be long, but, with everybody with me, I know that I can go through all of it. _Arigatou, minna!_

* * *

Chicorin: First, I would like to say sorry to minna for not updating for so long. The truth is, with the final exam, concert, post exam activities, I was left with no time to write. Gomenasai.

Yuuki: You finally realized it eh?

Chicorin: Yes, so from now on, I will try to manage all of it. Second, this story is about the beautiful friendship, which was born between Yuuki and the others. So, no complain please.

Yuuki: Well, please forgive her, minna, and please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bond That Ties…**

_The distance that ties us away,_

_Yet the string that bonds us together,_

_Should never be broken…_

Two small figures were sitting under the sakura trees. The girl was asleep in the boy's lap while the boy was reading a book. There was a soft expression on his face, an expression he only showed to his precious sister. The girl in his lap moved a bit, trying to look for a more comfortable position. As if afraid of waking her up, the boy just stared at her with love, not moving. The girl woke up, her big brown eyes scanning the area as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked up and saw the smiling face of her twin brother, Saichou. She immediately hugged him, snuggling closer towards him, Saichou, used to his sister's act, just allowed her to hug him. If only, time could stop, and her smile could always be there…

* * *

The whole Wakaba family was assembling in the living room; Mikan Wakaba stared at her husband, Takuto Wakaba, signaling him to break the heartbreaking news. Sayori had already sensed the changes of atmosphere since just now and what more, her brother, Saichou had been avoiding her gaze ever since then. She could sense that the secret they are hiding is all about Saichou. Sayori gripped her hand tightly, waiting for them to break the news. Takuto Wakaba sighed, taking a glance at Sayori than at Saichou; he stood up, walked towards Sayori and knelt to her height. He put a hand on her head and patted her softly.

"Yori-chan, mama and papa have something to tell you, it's about Saichou," he came to a stop, and looked at his daughter, a look which he had never seen covered her face; her grip seemed to have tightened too. Takuto sighed heavily before continuing.

"You see, we had decided to send Saichou to Paris, to let him experience the culture over there…" His voice soon faded as Yori took in the news; she covered her ears and shakes her head violently.

Takuto and Mikan retreated from the room, leaving their twins inside, giving them a time to be alone. Saichou walked towards Yori, and kneel down next to her, staring straight into her deep brown eyes. Yori moved slowly towards him and hugged him tightly, crying, whimpering. Saichou hugged her tightly, he did never mean to hurt her, he had always wanted to protect her, always and always. The person in his lap soon fall asleep and Saichou carried her up to their room. He laid her gently on the bed and stared at her, there were still traces of tear on her face. His heart aches as he remembered all of their shared memories, there was only one week left before he leave for Paris. Till then, Yori, I will be there for you…

* * *

Sayori had been sticking with Saichou this few days and that had made Hanabusa Aidou jealous, however just thinking that Saichou would soon disappear from Sayori's live, Hanabusa can't help but feel happy. Just a few more days, Yori, you will be mine. Let's make a love story that everybody will be jealous about, till then, my princess. Get ready to accept my love, Yori!

Sayori had been with Saichou these few days, sticking and spending her time with her brother. Saichou did not mind, instead, he always enjoys his time with Yori. He was brought out of his thoughts when Yori ran into the room, saw him and hugged him, there's only a few hours left before she has to let go of this warm figure. Saichou patted her head softly and placed her on the bed; he lay down beside her and entwined their fingers. The rings they were wearing met and it shone, so brightly. Their foreheads touched and Yori had a deep crimson red blush on her face. Saichou wrapped his arm around a small waist; Yori snuggled closer towards him, rubbing his neck on and off. Yori soon felt asleep, hugging the figuretightly, not letting him go, if only she knew, that was the last time they will be together….

* * *

~ A Week Later ~

Mikan Wakaba stood at the door of her twins, no, daughter room, placing one hand on the door, she could sense Yori, she gave a soft knock, yet, there was no reply, she sighed heavily, walking down the stairs and went to the living room. Her husband, Takuto, stood there, smiling softly at her as Mikan ran and hugged him, placing her head at his chest, Takuto said nothing, he just stood there, hugged her and caressed her face.

Sayori sat on the window sill, there was a big apple tree just right across, usually, she would be sitting with Saichou, as he tried to get an apple for her, now, scanning the room, there was no Saichou, nobody will protect her, nobody…… Tears slid past, as she threw herself on the soft bed, wrapping herself with the blanket, which smelt like Saichou, that night, when she had fallen asleep, Saichou had left, he had left her…..

A soft knock came; once again she ignored it, burying her self deeply in her memories with Saichou, the time they had spent together. Saichou, Saichou, Saichou… Her mind is filled with him.

_Weren't we supposed to be twins? Weren't we supposed to be always together? Were you lying? Were you…_

Sayori sat there, motionlessly, like a doll that lost her soul. She had been like that ever since he was gone. Never had she felt so lost, never had she….

* * *

Outside the door, Kuran Yuuki stood, with her hand on the door knob, yet, she did not turn it, she understands clearly how she felt, but… she cannot leave Yori alone, now that she's in her deepest sadness, she had to rescue her. She had to! Knocking on the door again, she was determined to rescue Yori.

"Yori-chan, nee, let's go out and play, it's snowing beautifully outside, come out, and I will show it to you." Yuuki tried, resisting the urge to break the door to just to go in and drag Yori out of the room. There was no reply, none.

"Yori-chan, it's no use. Don't hurt yourself more than that. Don't. Come out, I will help you, come out!" She screamed, banging on the door furiously, shouting her name.

"Sayori Wakaba, is this the attitude you are showing me? Weren't you the one who had always encouraged me, who had always scolded me? Why? Why are you doing this? Don't you care for others? Are you so cold-hearted? Come out! Come out!" Yuuki screamed with her whole strength, begging for her to come out.

Kaname came, pulling her sister away from the door, hugging her, soothing her. Carrying her small figure down as he cast the door one last look. Yuuki calmed down, bowing down to Mikan Wakaba, apologizing, as Mikan Wakaba said her thanks. Really, is there nothing they can do to rescue Sayori?

* * *

Sayori sat up, those endless screams of Yuuki, echoing in her mind, bringing herself to no calm. Tears slid past her face, again. Why is it that you cared for me so much?

"_Yori-chan, it's no use. Don't hurt yourself more than that. Don't. Come out, I will help you, come out!"_

"_Sayori Wakaba, is this the attitude you are showing me? Weren't you the one who had always encouraged me, who had always scolded me? Why? Why are you doing this? Don't you care for others? Are you so cold-hearted?_

Help me, can you? Can you really help me; can you really rescue me from drowning in sorrow? If it's real, then save me, save me! Another soft knock came from the door; once again, she had chosen to escape, to once again escape from the reality. Let's go back into the dream realm, only then, only then can I meet Saichou. Saichou….

* * *

The maid in front of the door waited, waited for her young mistress to give out a reply. Her young mistress attitude for the whole week had made all who knew her to worry, from her parents down to the maids. Yet, no matter how they tried, she just won't open up her mind to them, she just won't. The maid gripped the phone she was holding tightly, maybe, maybe, this can help. Hesitating, she slowly opened her mouth.

"Sayori-sama, there's a phone call from Saichou-sama from Paris," she came to a pause, as she could sense the figure in the room, move. Seconds later, the door creaked open, a small figure appeared, her eyes did not shine like usual, there was a dull colour replacing it. Slowly, she reached out for the phone, as the maid gave it to her, without even closing the door; she ran and sat on the window sill, looking up onto the dark night, placing the phone to her ear.

* * *

~Phone conversations~ **Yori**, _Saichou_

" **Sa-Saichou…?" **

"_Hiya, Yori, how are you?"_ Her brother's casual voice came, replying her, bringing her warmth. Yori cried silently, gripping the phone harder, her brother, Saichou…

"_Yori?"_ As if being able to sense his sister, Saichou slowly smiled.

"_It's snowing here at Paris, you know? It's really nice. Is Japan snowing?"_

"_I heard from kaa-san. You are acting naughty this whole week, aren't you?"_

" **Saichou, Saichou…! I miss you, Yori really, really miss you!"** She cried it out, the feelings she had been hiding in her heart, she cried it all out.

"_Yori, I miss you too. But, I can't come back, I am trying my best to continue my life here in Paris without Yori, let's just take it as a challenge. Yori, you have to continue to live on."_

"**Uhm.."**

"_And when we are done facing the challenge, I will be back; I will protect you, ok?"_

"**Uhn…"**

"_Dakara, stop crying, my Yori don't cry while facing challenge, does she?"_

"**Uhm…"**

"_Let's make a promise, when we are done facing the challenge, I will be back. Till then, Yori has to be a good girl, Yori has to listen to kaa-san and tou-san. So, it's a promise…"_

"**Uhm… Yori promise, so, so Saichou has to hurry, hurry comes back to me."**

"_Uhm, Yori, I have to go now, I will call you every week, ok?"_

"**Uhm, Saichou, I will miss you.."**

"_Same here, Yori"_

* * *

Slowly, she shut the phone and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She looked up, saw a maid standing outside.

" Kozui-san, onegai, please take a suit of cloth for me to change." Yori said, with a determined look on her face.

Kozui could not believe herself, their always determined young mistress is back. Quickly, she nodded and hurried to get a change of cloths for her.

Yori stared at herself in front of the mirror, she had changed her clothes and was back to her old self. Still sensing Yuuki, she ran down towards the stairs, towards the main door.

* * *

"Mikan-san, gomen, I wasn't able to bring Yori out of her room, "Yuuki apologized with such a deep look on her face.

"Iye, Thank you for helping instead, Yuuki-chan, we really appreciated it." Mikan Wakaba said as she bowed slightly.

" If it's then, we will be taking our leave." Kaname said as he helped Yuuki on her coat.

"Chotto!" A shout came, as a small figure ran, came and hugged Yuuki. Yuuki return the hug, hugging Yori happily. Mikan Wakaba stood there, shocked, her precious daughter finally came out of the room, it's a miracle.

"I-I am really so-sorry about what had happened. If-if I ask, can I still go and enjoy the scenery of snow with you?" Yori asked, a tinge of small blush on her cheek, she held onto Yuuki's hand.

"O-of course!" Yuuki replied, holding her hand, twirling around Yori happily, pulling her towards the door as they ran to the garden. Kaname bowed slightly towards Mikan Wakaba and chased after Yuuki. He found them, playing snow in the garden. They both have a small smile on their faces. Kaname took out his phone, and called the others.

Sayori apologized to the others, bowing slightly, they just smiled. Slowly, she smiled, slowly, they ran, an endless journey to the moon. Feeling slightly tired, she would slow down, but whenever she looks in front, there will always be someone in front of her, waiting for her, with such a radiant smile. She would smile, run and held onto that pair of hands, the pair of hands which brings warmth to her. Resting under a pine tree, Yori reached into her pocket, rustled through it, and pulled out a pocket watch. It was supposed to be a pair, one with her and the other one with Saichou, she held onto it, then realized that it was slightly different, she turned the watch around, and saw a name carved at the back of the watch. It was not her name, it was carved with…"Saichou Wakaba", she held it, hands shaking slightly, before placing a gentle kiss on the carved name. She prayed, that her feelings, would reach him…

* * *

"**Uhm, Saichou, I will miss you.."**

"_Same here, Yori"_

With that, he snapped his phone shut. Looking up, he saw the bright moon shining on him. Slowly, he walked towards the limo, as the driver came out and opened the door for him; he went in and sat down. Still, he remembered the conversation he had with his parents before he left.

"_Saichou, this time, you have to be very careful, you have to find the truth, follow the legend, and you should succeed…"_

Those words, had forced him to leave Yori in Japan as he flew to Paris. However, he has to do this. Yori, I am doing this for the sake of you, that's why, you have to be safe till I come back… The car suddenly came to a halt, Saichou felt something fell. The driver apologized to him as they continue on their journey. Saichou slightly bent down, scanning the carpet for anything, then, he saw, something shining, he reached out for it, and he got it, there it laid, a pocket watch, given by his aunt a few years after he gave Yori and him the ring. However, there was some different on this watch, it was not his. Turning to the back, he saw the name carved there…"Sayori Wakaba". Immediately, a feeling of warmth tackled him, he held onto the watch, smiling gently.

_Even if I left you, you still follow me, huh?_

He touched the carved name and slowly, he kissed the watch, it was as if he was still with Yori…

* * *

Chicorin: In this chapter, I had included a slight love. The sadness when separated, the loneliness when being alone, is always experienced when one is alone… I hope that all of the readers of my story will be able to experience Yori and Saichou's feeling…


End file.
